gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Sumiko Fudo
She was a normal Japanese woman who was also an explorer with her husband Reijiro Fudo and Dr Yamanobe. She's also the mother of Akira Fudo. well... before Jun Fudo in Devil Lady. Devilman manga In here she and her husband and Yamanobe were exploring the Himalayas and find Demons frozen in ice. they bust out and waste em. but before they die, they see the colossal face of the demon king Zenon!! frozen in ice! upside down! and with his many mouths open!! ahhhhhhhh!! (in Devilman:The Birth‏‎ they see Jinmen.) Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene In here She was eaten by Jinmen and she lives on his back. Akira tries to transform but the fear of what his mother will think of him holds him back from becoming Devilman. He turns away as Jinmen beats on him with his tentacle arm. When Akira Devil Beams him he turns and it hits another human on his back, the other humans freak out and call Akira a killer. Jinmen tells Akira that he killed someone (which is not allowed by humans) and that Akira is worse than him since to humans, its not bad to keep someone alive even after they are eaten. Enraged, Akira finally assumes the form of Devilman and says he will kill Jinmen but Jinmen says Akira can not do it since he has a human heart. He uses the faces as human shields and Akira is bitten and grabbed+zapped by Jinmens tentacle hands. Akiras mother tells him that she is already dead and that Akira has to kill her. She shows Akira her gory end where she was violently murdered by demons and Akira punches through his mothers face on the back after Jinmen charges and tries to eat him. Akira then rips the shell of Jinmen and he perishes. Although Akira succeeded in killing Jinmen, this incident traumatized him. In the manga this story was with Sachiko She was played by Masako Ikeda who was also Kairi's Grandma in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (so is Akira her dad?), Luna in Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, Maetel in Galaxy Express 999, Chimera Ant Queen in Hunter X Hunter, Michiko Azuma in Harmageddon, Phoenix in (The) Phoenix (the Osamu Tezuka anime), Nodoka Saotome in Ranma 1/2 (so was she Michiru Saotomes daughter?) Wakana Shinguji (Sakura's Mother) in Saukra Wars(so was she dead in cardcaptors?), Fuyuka Liqueur (Katsumi's mother; née Hazuki in Silent Mobius and Miyu's mom in Vampire Princess Miyu. Man she did a lotta mothers. (that's what he said!!) Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏‎ In here shes long dead and makes no appearances. Devilman Crybaby Her back story with Akira wasn't told that much. Unlike in the original Devilman franchise. In Crybaby, Sumiko's memories with Akira was shown by flashbacks. But only vague and short ones. She was said to be a doctor, together with her husband, and was always going out of the country to help others, which lead to Akira's loneliness. Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Deceased